Where no man has gone before
by LunarTea
Summary: What will happen when the school's playboy, Axel, has his eyes set on the quiet Roxas Moore? Will he interest the redhead for much longer?   Maybe M later, but for now T. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**A/U:**

Hello there! I'd like to know what people think of my stories! Reviews are appreciated! :D :3

**1. **Reviews are nice! And it helps me get motivated and stuff which reaaalllyy does help!=D

**2. **And ideas or suggestions for the creation of other stories are accepted, always like fan service + cute ideas! And I think this'll be a long(?) one. Not sure yet. Or it might just be like a few chapters like my other ones, but I hope this fanfic will be a success! :D I'll try and update more often. I always try and set a time limit for myself (like a due date) but sometimes, I just can't really seem to make it. But I have been getting better at making the time. So hopefully I'll be updating soon.

**

* * *

**

Where No Man Has Gone Before :: Ch 1 - Game on

There he was again, the same as always. That blonde boy who sat in the middle row at the very left, who was first in class, and first to leave, who spent his lunch hour in the library doing his homework, who didn't talk much to anyone, and lastly, who didn't even glance at _him. _

Everyone knew of the spiky redhead sophomore who was infamous for his relationships. He was the most wanted guy in school, popular with the ladies and a few men, although no one really cared. He dated almost half the girls in school, but was _never _with anyone for more than a few weeks. Just about everyone wanted a shot with him, even if it was merely a one night stand.

Well, everyone except for that blonde boy, Roxas Moore.

He sat only a seat away from the hottest guy in the school but he didn't even _look _at Axel. Roxas had never even _tried _to talk to Axel, to him, Axel was like part of the wall.

Roxas was sitting silently in his seat, writing something in his blue notebook while resting his head on his hand. Axel on the other hand, was surrounded by a group of girls who were flirting heavily. The blonde, seemed oblivious to the noise around him, not giving any sign that he cared about the high pitched squealing of the girls.

The crowd next to him dispersed soon after the teacher, Mr. Ryan entered the classroom. Just about every student respected him; he emanated an air of authority which quieted everyone down in the room to silence. He also stood out from the rest of the teachers due to his admirable good looks. He was tall, much younger looking than his actual age (26), smooth dirty blonde hair and clear green eyes which were nicely framed by glasses.

Mr. Ryan stood by his desk putting down his black leather bag on his desk. He faced the soundless classroom with his usual reserved and serious expression.

"Mr. Smith has transferred to another school, so everyone move down a seat." He was referring to the boy who sat in the now empty seat between the polar opposites, Roxas and Axel. The redhead shrugged and moved into the seat next to Roxas, everyone else followed him shifting one seat to the left.

Halfway into the English lesson, Axel was as usual, not paying any attention to the lesson but was entirely focused on exchanging eye contact with the girls from before across the room.

"Mr. O'Dare. Please read the next paragraph." The teacher said pointedly.

The redhead took a moment before turning to his open textbook which was opened to a random page. He turned to Roxas expectedly, slightly perturbed when he didn't even look back.

"Do you know where we are?" He said sharply.

"Yeah…" Axel stalled, while kicking the guy on his right discreetly until he pointed out where they were on his own textbook. He took the textbook reading out the paragraph.

After he was finished, he leaned back in his seat observing the blonde boy next to him. This boy, Roxas, always caught his eye a little, with his clear deep blue eyes, his seemingly natural spiky blonde hair and his slender lean body, he was quite attractive. But no one really paid attention to him because of his – somewhat - introverted attitude.

What was really strange was that Roxas never showed even an inkling of interest towards him. It seemed like he felt nothing at all – no hate (like some people), jealousy, lust, friendship – towards him at all. Absolutely nothing!

While he was in his own little world, the class was packing up and moving out of the classroom to their next class. Even Roxas, who Axel was staring at the entire time, was already halfway out the door. He shook himself out of his trance slinging his bag over his shoulder.

He stopped by his locker on his way to history class taking out his other textbook and binder. He was stopped momentarily by his current girlfriend, Janet Klein. _Ah… _Axel thought disgruntled. They had only been 'dating' – if you can call it that – for a few days, and he was quite disappointed. She wasn't who he thought she was; she behaved jealously, needy, and clingy. There was an abundance of these kinds of girls at the school, nowadays, he was trying to avoid those kinds of girls.

Janet appeared just the opposite which was why Axel decided to take a stab at asking her out. But after just the one date to the movies – which Axel completely dreaded 15 minutes in – she had been mouthing off to anyone who would listen that they were going out.

"Axel!" She exclaimed happily jumping onto him. "I was thinking… there's an autumn leaves festival downtown. Let's go together!"

"Umm… I don't think that's going to happen," He said turning away and walking towards his next class' open door. He was planning to tell her clearly that they weren't going out and he didn't want to after school or something. He couldn't tell her now because he knew she'd make a scene and probably either cry or scream at him. This could _not _happen just before class, and most definitely _not _beside an open class filled with other people.

"What? What do you mean it's not going to happen?" Janet ran after him tensing up as she suspected what he was thinking.

"It's nearing midterms and stuff… err – homework. Is piling up, I'll just see you after school." He said not looking back at her; he walked quickly to his seat in the back and sat quickly pretending to be busy. Math class and science class were the only classes in which he had peace and quiet to himself. This was because the usual loud crowd of people who liked being around him weren't in any of his advanced math and science classes. He especially liked these two classes because they were smaller in size than his other classes – there were only about 14 people.

At first glance, his mannerisms and appearance made him out to be a simple minded, typical popular extrovert. But those who really knew him – which was only his childhood friends, Zexion and Demyx – knew his real personality which was different from his outward appearance. His true best friends were on a camping trip for a week, so he was completely alone for both classes.

The teacher, Ms. Reeva walked through the door carrying a tall pile of paper which was dangerously tipping to one side.

"You're all going to be very busy today, I'm going to give you the big project I was warning you all about weeks beforehand. And which I have been preparing you to the bone with all those notes and practice questions." She said. Ms. Reeva was a slim middle aged woman of about 35. She was known for being a great science teacher, which was good and all, but was also famous for giving out a lot of work.

They were each handed a stapled handout of the two big projects for the semester. One was for the science fair, the other a research paper on a specific subject of their choice.

"The science fair project can be on anything that we've learned so far, it'll be due in two months. The research paper will be a partner project and is due in two weeks' time. I expect that each and every one of you will do your best on the partner project and not slack off as all of you are in an advanced class."

Since Demyx and Zexion were away and Axel didn't have any friends in this class, he decided to wait until by process of elimination one other person was left. He noticed that one other person, besides him, was doing what he was doing. It was Roxas. Axel gazed at him curiously. He had thought that the blonde boy would be more interactive in a class such as this one, that maybe he had few close smart friends. But he was wrong. Was this boy simply a loner or just plain shy? What did he do for fun? Did he even _have _fun?

… And why was Axel so interested?

He leaned forward tapping lightly on Roxas' shoulder putting on a charming smile.

"Hey, do you want to be partners?" he asked friendlily, he was curious. Would the boy's attitude towards him change once they started talking like some people did? Or would he stay the same as always?

"…Sure." Roxas replied after a moment that was neither too long nor too short. Normally, people would have jumped at the chance, but _he_ was acting like as if he didn't care either way. Axel wasn't so vain as to get offended that he wasn't getting attention from someone, but he had to admit, he was a _little _curious if the boy was immune to his charms which never failed to snag anyone.

"Great! Do you have a particular idea for the topic?" Axel asked smiling. If they were going to work together, he thought that they should at least talk more and become friendlier with each other.

"No." Roxas replied staring at nothing in particular next to Axel's chair.

"Ehehe…" Axel chuckled weakly. He wasn't concerned with whether or not this classmate of his would do his part of the work, because he knew that Roxas always did great flawless work. After all, the real reason that he wanted Roxas to be his partner was out of mere curiosity – on a whim.

"Well… Do you want to meet after school today to work on it? It would be better to get started on it sooner than later." The redhead asked.

"Uh, sure." Roxas replied, "We could meet in the school library, its open for at least an hour after school hours."

Ms. Reeva called the class to order; Axel nodded to the blonde who turned back to the front in his seat. The class finished after an hour or so. It was lunch time, and swarms of students were passing through the hallways making it hard to exit their classroom which was smack in the middle of the main hallway. Most of the people had to shove their way out, the rest followed suit. Axel stayed behind in the classroom and waited until everyone left to leave also.

Without Zexion and Demyx at school, he didn't feel like joining the people at his usual table in the cafeteria. Sure it was nice to be around them with their adoring looks, but to be honest, their superficial behaviours and shallow understanding of him irritated him. He could never really stand to be around them for too long without at least one of his two best friends around him.

He knew it was ironic of him to do what he told himself he hated, and to put up a very convincing front for everyone else. But he only did this in an attempt to make his life more interesting.

He pushed through the hallways wandering around to find a nice quiet place to just be by himself. He entered a quiet hallway that lead to a narrow staircase where it was completely silent, empty of any other person. This was one of the older staircases which lead to the library – not many people used it, so it was the perfect place for someone who wanted to simply withdraw from the loud noises of the school. Not to mention that the school library was very spacious and quiet. The huge stain glass window next to the staircase was beautiful, especially when the sunlight beamed through it, like now. The colours of the glass were reflected onto the clean steps – it reminded him of a dream.

After pausing by the window, he climbed further up the steps, through the old mahogany door, and entered a deserted section of the library. One thing he liked about the school library was that it had many high shelves close to each other and _packed _with books. It gave him a nice place to be hidden from view and to find so many books that he had yet to read - not that he read all that much.

He sat down onto the carpeted floor, leaning against one of the shelves. He picked a random book called, "_Poison". _

It was an interesting book, with a plot that drew him in deeper and deeper. He felt that he could in some twisted way, relate to the main character, Lucas, in the story. The story itself progressed magnificently as the addiction of the other person made him slowly mad. Lucas also wanted life to be more interesting, and so, started a "game" with someone else.

He was three chapters into the book when he heard a soft yawn coming from the other side of the bookshelf. It was more nearby than he expected anyone to be, he hoped that it wasn't someone that he was trying to avoid. Still hiding from view, he peered through a space in the shelf to make out a small figure leaning against the same shelf with blonde hair and smelled faintly of…

He should've known, it was his science partner, Roxas. Fate was funny this way.

Axel didn't feel like he wanted to avoid Roxas, like he did with just about everyone at the moment. So he closed the small book in his hand and walked to the other side sitting next to him.

"Hey." He said softly as to not disturb the soothing peace that filled his ears. He had a strange idea lingering in his mind since he had closed the book, which he didn't really know how to respond to. Should he follow this whim on hopes of making an ending for himself, or should he ignore it?

"Hi," Roxas said, something like surprise flashed across his eyes for a second and coloured his voice. This small bit of emotion that leaked through was one of the few times that Axel had witnessed from him.

You have to take risks in order for change,

At that moment, Axel decided that he would take the risk. See it all the way to the end. He needed this.

Perhaps… this Roxas was a good distraction; perhaps, just maybe he could become infatuated with this boy.

The game was on.


	2. Chapter 2 :: suprise

**A/U:**

Hello there! I'd like to know what people think of my stories! Reviews are appreciated! + it totally keeps me going and motivated! :D :3

**1. **OMGGG Okay, so here's the thing. I have a legitimate excuse for not updating in two weeks. Fanfiction was being all screwy with me... It didn't let me log in even though I finally finished. Well here you go! Enjoy, I hope you like this because I have finished this finally! Yipee!:::::: It's my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic so I hope its okay.:)

**2. **And ideas or suggestions for the creation of other stories are accepted, always like fan service + cute ideas! And I think this'll be a long(?) one. Not sure yet. Or it might just be like a few chapters like my other ones, but I hope this fanfic will be a success! :D I'll try and update more often. I always try and set a time limit for myself (like a due date) but sometimes, I just can't really seem to make it. But I have been getting better at making the time. So hopefully I'll be updating soon.

* * *

**Ch. 2 :: Suprise**

They sat in that same position for the rest of the lunch period, each absorbed in what they were individually doing, yet aware of each other's presence. Even though they didn't really speak to each other, Axel felt oddly _comfortable. _He never felt comfortable with anyone except Demyx and Zexion. He was glad that he felt this way because his plan would probably never work out if he felt uncomfortable with Roxas. After all, he got easily tired of people.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch hour. Axel and Roxas had all the same classes together except their 3rd period.

They walked down the staircase that Axel used to go up. When they were about to go their separate ways, Axel decided that the sooner they meet, the better.

"Hey, are you free after school?" Axel asked stopping Roxas right after he turned.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Roxas asked questioningly peering curiously at the redhead.

"Since we're probably going to be bombarded with more assignments in other classes, we should start on the paper soon. And I think I have an idea about the topic…" He smiled to himself, it was an inside joke that only he would feel humour to. He doubted anyone else would find it amusing.

"Okay. Library after school?" Roxas asked and departed after Axel nodded in agreement.

Axel watched him go with a solemn expression until he turned the corner out of view. He turned, walking to his literature class. He walked slowly on purpose; he was _not _looking forward to it. He liked his lit class but it was filled with people that he didn't want to see right now. _Especially_ _Janet. _

He loitered next to the doorway waiting until the last possible second to go in. The thought of skipping this class _did _occur to him, but he didn't want to have to face Mr. Ryan, who unfortunately for Axel, also taught this class. If he skipped, he would be questioned by the teacher in the most uncomfortable way. Mr. Ryan could scare anyone with his cold stare and his brilliant use of silence which felt like it could deafen you if he wished.

The last warning bell rang; with a deep breath the redhead entered the classroom sitting in an empty seat at the back. Almost instantly the group next to him turned to him.

"Axel! Where were you at lunch man?" Mark – a typical popular rich kid - asked him. Mark was one of those people who didn't mind being used in exchange to be popular and accepted. He had his life planned out for him by his rich parents who owned a computer company, and didn't bother trying to get good grades.

"I was doing a science project with my partner." He answered not looking at them. Everyone knew that Axel, who was known for his looks and popularity, was also known for his smarts. He was one of the top ranking students in the school.

Axel turned to the front opening his binder to a fresh new lined page as the teacher started writing notes on the board. The group turned away reluctantly knowing that he wasn't in the mood to talk. Axel glanced at the clock as the teacher went on to explaining what he wrote. There was still more than a half hour to go until the class ended. He received a handout along with a small folded piece of paper; he looked up to see Janet looking more serious for once.

He had a feeling of what was written inside as he unfolded it. His suspicions were confirmed as he read the sentence.

_We need to talk. _

Axel crumpled the paper in his hand, throwing it into the recycling box. He was going to have to deal with her sooner than he thought. By the time he finished the handout, the class ended. He didn't want to make a big scene, but frankly, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted this to end. All of it.

Gathering his stuff, he saw a shadow form over his desk. It was Janet. He quickly scanned the room, most of the students had already left, the rest filing out after them.

"We need to talk, Axel." Janet said staring at him. She seemed strangely focused for once. Axel sighed meeting her brown eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. We do. I've been meaning to say this for a while but never got 'round to it. This isn't going to work." He said, 'this isn't going to work' was his well known break up line. It meant that it was finished – for good. It was better to take the straightforward approach with her.

"What do you mean!" She said loudly, her eyes widening. She stepped forward – almost stumbling. "Everyone said that we were a great couple, so what's the problem?"

"_Everyone _isn't those couple of girls you hang around with. And we were never a couple, Janet. It was _one _measly date that I didn't even enjoy." He said. It was better to take the straightforward approach with her.

"Is this because of _Sharon?" _She grabbed his arm tightly, narrowing her eyes.

"Wha – No! Who the hell is Sharon?" He shook his arm stepping away from her and towards the door. She was too close for comfort, and was tiring him out. He was already late for his last period.

"Axe-!" Janet yelled desperately, moving towards him.

"Mr. O'Dare, Miss. Klein, why aren't you in class?" A familiar voice said behind Axel, which he distinguished as his English teacher, Mr. Ryan.

Axel inclined his head, running past him to rush out of the classroom. He sprinted to his math class. Luckily, the teacher, Mr. Galloway, was late. He sat in his usual seat near the door; he had never really noticed Roxas in this class because he sat at the very back in the corner of the room.

A large sweaty man with ruddy cheeks and a rather large nose entered the classroom noisily.

"I never ran so much in all my years as a teacher…" Mr. Galloway wheezed weakly, setting his files onto his desk. "Okay, finish the work from yesterday and hand it in when you're done."

The class went by in a whiz; everyone completed their assignment adding the finishing touches before handing them in. Axel noticed that he was one of the few student's who were left in the classroom, _again. _He looked around for Roxas but didn't spot him anywhere. Upon exiting the room, he saw a small figure next to the door by his peripheral vision.

"Oh, were you waiting?" Axel asked smiling.

"Yeah… Let's go." Roxas said.

Neither of them spoke the entire way to the library. They sat in the corner of the spacious, almost empty library. Only a couple of people were spread out in the library, each of them minding their own business. _Even with us doing a project together, he doesn't really talk much. _Axel thought gazing at the smaller boy. _I don't think he's unfriendly, maybe just shy? Or is he afraid to get close to anyone… or doesn't know how?_

"We should get started…" Roxas said with a hint of discomfort avoiding Axel's eyes. He had obviously noticed Axel staring at him. "You said you had a topic in mind, right?"

"Yeah, I've read this book. It got me thinking about poisons… how too much of anything can be poisonous. And how two separate things that alone aren't poisonous, combined, can make a lethal chemical reaction…" Axel said, "And of course, we could do the effects on the body, and why they have such effects on the body."

Roxas nodded, thinking it over. "Okay then. Let's get started."

They spent two hours in the library until it was time for the library to close. They had completed about quarter of the paper – most of the time was taken up by planning and researching. They walked to the entrance of the school where they were to part.

"Today was good." Roxas said half smiling. "So… we're meeting tomorrow too?"

"Yeah," Axel answered smiling back, "Oh, err, is that car waiting for you?"

There was a sleek back car parked near them with tinted black windows. Axel could barely make out a figure in the driver's seat.

"Mhmm, bye then." He said with a small wave and running to the passenger seat next to the hidden driver.

Axel watched the car drive off before walking to the bus stop to go home. He entered his silent home; he lived completely alone in his condo unit. He walked through the dark living room, into his room turning on a single light next to the table. He dropped his bag next to his desk turning on the computer. It seemed that Roxas was slowly opening up to him; when they were working on the paper together in the library, he had talked more and more to Axel seemingly becoming more comfortable. Axel had a strong urge to do something, but he didn't know _what. _

He checked his emails, skimming through them searching for Demyx or Zexion's. He opened the one that came today during school hours. It was filled with their adventures camping and how he should've come. But Axel wasn't really one for camping in this humid weather so he didn't go with them. Demyx had asked what he was up to in school, if he was up to any games again and if he was, to share. Zexion had added his comment to not get into trouble. Axel smiled while reading this, quickly writing a reply.

He debated whether or not he should mention the plan he had in mind to them, after all, they knew everything about. They had always shared everything with each other. Axel decided to mention about Roxas being his science partner and that he may have something planned for him. He also asked if they knew anything about Roxas. After writing more about some other things, he sent the email.

After completing the little homework he had, he decided to eat dinner. Usually, he cooked his own meals but today he felt like eating out. It was chilly outside, so he grabbed his jacket from the closet and waited for the elevator. There was a really great Italian restaurant from across where he lived which was fairly priced. There were hardly ever any kids or teenagers, most of the customers were adults. Sometimes he would go with his friends, Demyx and Zexion, or alone but never did he go or think of going with any of the other people from school. It was one of his few private sanctums.

He took a private closed off table in the back, and flipped through the menu. He ordered the Monday special and took out his book, planning to read while waiting. He leaned back in his seat, he was close to the thin wall that separated his private table to the closed off table next to him. Without meaning to, he could overhear voices from the other side of the wall. At first, he tried to be polite and ignore them, but after a couple of minutes one of the voices seemed familiar and he concentrated on it.

The more he listened, the more it sounded so familiar… but he just couldn't place a name on it… _Oh shi-! _Axel thought, his eyes widened as he realized who it was. It was his English teacher, Mr. Ryan. But he couldn't really hear the other person. He closed his eyes and tried to listen harder.

"…at home later. We'll have plenty of time for that." That was Mr. Ryan. Was he with his lover or something?

The other person laughed and agreed. For some reason, it sounded a little odd hearing laughter from that voice… But why?

"This place is nice, are you sure you're treating?" Mr. Ryan said. _He sounds different than when he's at school… More casual… _Axel thought moving closer to the wall and straining his ears to hear the quieter voice.

"Of course, after all today's a special day, right?" The voice sounded cheerful and it was definitely a guy's.

There was the sound of chairs scraping the wooden floor as they got up from their table. Curious, Axel peeked out without being seen to try and see who his English teacher was with. He couldn't really see from this angle so he boldly got up from his table to get a better view. He barely moved just in time to see a small blonde haired boy exiting the restaurant with the cool faced Mr. Ryan behind him.

With his mouth half open Axel sat back into his seat, his mind was racing. What's going on with those two? Why are they outside the school together? Could it be that t-they're… dating!

"Sir, enjoy your meal." The waiter said politely, placing his lasagne, salad, and iced tea in front of him.

Axel smiled at him and nodded. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore because of the shock, but nevertheless, he finished his meal and went home. He took a shower and collapsed onto his bed, his hair still damp. His mind was still full of questions. At school, they didn't seem to give any hints of knowing each other enough to go to a restaurant together and talk so friendlily. Why is today a special day? It also sounded like as if they were going to Mr. Ryan's home…?

Axel shook his head quickly, drying his hair furiously with a towel. He felt annoyed thinking about all this. It was their business after all, why should he care? But even as he tried to convince himself of this, he felt something else. Something he never really felt before, what the hell is it? He laid back on his bed and couldn't fall asleep for a while. But he eventually fell asleep after what felt like a couple of hours and dreamt of Roxas and Mr. Ryan all alone in the English classroom.

* * *

**A/U:** GAHHH Okay, so I'm at school right now posting this up, thank Freaking goodness that log in works now. Yesterday it only worked for a couple of hours in the afternoon but I hadn't finished yet... SOrry that it's written kinda rushed? If ya noticed that is... Anywho, next chapter will be better becausew it'll have more _action _if ya know what i mean... *smirk*...lol maybe... I don't know if it'll go the way I planned though.

Thanks for reading! Oh and review please! It helps me going and it'll help me improve. :D


	3. Chapter 3 :: Over

**A/U: **: Aghhh… I'm a lazy bum… I've been really preoccupied with another fanfic that I'm debating whether or not to put up…

I didn't think I was going to continue this but whatever… I thought it reallllyyyy sucked so I was going to change the ending but ahhhh too lazy… So sorry if it sucks…

* * *

**Cha****pter 3 :: Over**

Axel was standing in the silent empty hallway standing in front of the slightly ajar door. He was about to open it when he noticed two figures close together near the teacher's desk. His mind couldn't really process what he was seeing. He inched forward meaning to go back, but his body wouldn't listen to him. Axel peered in closer even though his mind was telling him to turn heel, run away, and to pretend he hadn't seen anything. But he just couldn't do it. He felt a rush of emotion when he saw the two males' linked lips.

The older man pushed the younger blonde boy onto the desk kissing his neck and starting to undo his shirt. Slamming the door open, Axel opened his mouth to yell but nothing came out. The two who were still going at it hadn't even stopped to look at him; they spared nothing, not even a glance. The redhead's eyebrows knitted in confusion and anger. He tried to speak again, but yet again, nothing. The second time, he heard something starting to come out, but it wasn't his voice.

*…Moo…* *…Moo* *MOO* *MOO* *MOO!* *MOO!*

Axel's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up in his bed, his blanket falling off of him. He looked around him anxiously, slapping the yellow button on the miniature model of a cow which stopped the infernal mooing. It was the cow alarm clock he had gotten from Demyx two years ago. He rubbed his eyes, closing them for a moment. He had gotten too quickly that his head was now dizzy. Leaning back against the headboard, he tried to remember what his dream was about. For a moment, he couldn't recall anything but it all came rushing back as he remembered the shocking events of the previous day at the restaurant. He must have dreamed that because of how his mind was plagued with thoughts of Mr. Ryan and Roxas right before he went to sleep. He cringed as he recalled more of the details that he tried to repress from his mind.

He was aware of the sound of the trees branches rustling and the rain pelting his window loudly as he looked out the foggy window. Axel slowly got out of bed, stretching as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He made himself two pieces of toast with strawberry jam and cream cheese and a cup of tea for breakfast. He always got up a little later than most people but always managed to not be late for school even though he had to catch the bus. After washing and preparing for school, he slung his bag on his shoulder and made his way to the bus stop with his open umbrella.

Surprisingly, no one, besides Demyx and Zexion, from his school lived in the area – that he knew of - which was a 15 minute drive from the school. It didn't take long for the bus to arrive; there were frequent busses that ran on this route. He passed by the few people who sat in the front, and sat on a seat in the very back next to the window. He liked bus rides – also train rides and car rides. Fifteen minutes didn't seem a long time but he liked looking out at the moving scenery which never failed to relax him.

Axel watched a familiar sleek black car drive by as he neared the school. It looked very similar to the car that Roxas rode after school the previous day. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't all that long that between Roxas' departure and what happened at the restaurant… Was he getting ahead of himself or... was he right in connecting then coinciding events from yesterday?

He jumped off the bus burning with curiosity, if he ran fast enough he may be able to catch who it was in the car. He took a shortcut running down the hill, and swiftly avoided the trees. He ignored the pouring rain that blurred his vision. He arrived at the main parking lot where a few people could be seen hastily running into the school building trying to avoid the rain.

The black car was nowhere to be seen, and he had never noticed it in the main parking lot before, so he ran to the private parking lot reserved for the teachers and special guests. He looked at the empty black car with dismay, he was too late. But at least he knew that the car belonged to one of the teachers – and that was more than a sufficient answer.

Axel entered his first period English classroom just as the bell rang. He was soaked from the rain that had hit him when he was running just minutes before. Fortunately, his jacket had protected most of his clothes from getting wet. He felt a little awkward seeing Roxas and Mr. Ryan in person after what he saw in his dream. Removing his wet jacket, and placing it on a hook in the back to dry, he sat in his seat running a hand through his damp red hair.

He rested his head on his hand looking sideways at the blonde boy who didn't notice the attention – or at least _seemed _to not notice. Just because Roxas was – probably – in a relationship with their teacher, it didn't mean that Axel couldn't make a move. It wasn't like as if they were married or anything. And besides, it wasn't like as if Mr. Ryan could really do anything to Axel if he found out that he had something planned for Roxas.

Axel smirked, diverting his attention to the teacher. He had stared at Roxas for long enough, perhaps long enough for someone to regard it as more than a glance. Sure enough, when he shifted his calm eyes to Mr. Ryan, the teacher in question was looking in his direction. Axel maintained his calm look, making sure to not flinch against that hard stare.

Their eyes met only for a few seconds, as cliché as this may sound, it felt as though something passed between them. Axel swallowed unevenly as the teacher looked away from him, without meaning to he turned his eyes back to Roxas. To his surprise, the blonde boy was studying him with an inquiring look. When he saw that Axel was looking at him too, he smiled a little awkwardly and scribbled on the corner of his notebook.

He moved the notebook closer to Axel who read it: "Um, so do you want to work on the paper after school again today?"

Axel smiled taking Roxas' pencil from his hand softly brushing their fingers together. He kept his eyes on Roxas as he wrote: "Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet today?"

Roxas took his pencil back writing: "Library again, I guess?"

Axel nodded looking pleased, and moved his hand away to his own desk as the teacher walked by their desks casting a side glance in their direction.

Axel successfully avoided the bunches of people who he wasn't interested in seeing until lunch time. He went back to the library again to the place he and Roxas sat the previous day. Just as he expected, there sat Roxas on the floor with an open book in his lap. They exchanged greetings as Axel sat next to him cracking open his own book.

"What're you reading?" He asked."Math… I'm trying to understand how you get this equation…" He squinted at the textbook frustrated.

"Oh… that one…" Axel leaned in examining the problem. His head was a couple of inches away from Roxas'… "So you just do this… and bring the x over there…"

He turned his head to see if he understood but froze when he saw Roxas' face. Some people say that things look better at a distance, but in this case, that was definitely _not _true. Roxas was more attractive than any other person he'd seen before… and was fairer looking than any girl. Axel stared into those clear blue eyes amazed at their colour. It was so mesmerizing.

He looked down to his lips…

"…anks, I think I get it now."

"Uh, what…?" Axel whispered looking back up to his eyes.

"I said thanks, I think I get it now." Roxas said, his eyes softened in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I am." Axel replied smiling in reassurance and leaning back. He felt kind of odd for a bit after that, and he didn't know why.

They stayed in the library that day for the entire lunch period again, departing to their separate classes afterwards.

Axel ignored the whispered gossip coming from a group across the room. He was glad that the class didn't have a permanent seating arrangement. He honestly didn't care what they thought or said about him anymore, but he didn't want to be right next to them in case it would get to him. He sat at the back of the classroom as far away from them as possible. The loud chatty classroom lowered into a hum as Mr. Ryan entered the classroom. He told everyone to clear their desks as he handed out a sheet of paper to everyone announcing that there was a pop quiz on the novel they were currently reading. A few people - including most of the people in the group who were talking about Axel – groaned quietly complained but didn't dare say anything more with the teacher's usual steely stare.

Axel had no problem with the quiz and he was the first person to finish it. He handed it in and received a handout to complete for the next chapter. He had already finished reading the book the day they had gotten it, so before the end of class, Axel made sure that he had completed all of the questions and homework which ensured that he could devote all his time to his newfound 'game'…

He thought of the little blonde haired boy as he made his way to fourth period. Before he found out about Mr. Ryan's possible lover relationship with Roxas, he and everyone else had assumed that he was as chaste as an angel. He was beginning to wonder if the Roxas he knew at school was the same Roxas he saw the other day. He wanted Roxas to open up to him and to find out more and more about him. He didn't know whether or not it was the chase or because it was another game to crack, but he was starting to really get into it. And he really,_ really_ wanted to –

"Oof…" Someone grunted almost inaudibly as Axel turned the corner bumping into someone. Axel instinctively held the person's arm to stabilize them as they were about to fall backwards from the impact. He looked down startled to see that it was the person he was thinking of just then in real life. He felt odd just then, it was really strange… this feeling.

"Thanks, I was going to go find you right now." Roxas said looking up at him with those beautiful eyes. The unidentified feeling rose up again and Axel found it hard to let go of that delicate arm. "There's some emergency teachers' meeting, so fourth period is cancelled."

They arrived at the library but were struck with a dilemma. The library was closed because it was being used for the meeting that would last for at least two hours. Axel was about to suggest skipping today and working on it tomorrow when a thought crossed his mind.

"I have an idea," Axel said turning to him, "how about working on it at my place?"

It wasn't all that strange for people to go over to other people's houses for school matters even if they weren't close. But Axel was feeling a little nervous about how Roxas would respond to this proposition.

To his relief, Roxas agreed with no visible problem. They rode the bus to the condo, went upstairs to his unit and sat in the living room. Axel brought the bundle of research information he had printed before from his computer to the glass coffee table. They sat on the sleek leather sofa with the papers scattered around them and started working.

They worked for about an hour and a half when Axel noticed Roxas repeatedly glancing at the clock on the wall.

After a few more minutes, he excused himself to make a phone call. While he was gone, Axel, without meaning to, glimpsed something in Roxas' open notebook that attracted his attention. Without his glasses, he wasn't able to read what it said from where he sat before Roxas came back into the room.

"I'm done all these papers, I think we have all the information but I wanted to check something," Roxas said organizing the scattered paper into one pile and inserting it into a folder. "Do you have a computer I could use?"

"Sure," Axel said getting up and guiding him to his room. He turned on the computer, moved aside for Roxas, and went back to the living room to gather his own paper.

By the time he was done, Roxas was finished.

"I think we're almost done the paper, and it's coming along pretty well." Roxas said smiling and looking around curiously. "Hmm… by the way, where's your family?"

"I live alone. My parents work overseas all the time; I haven't seen them for over a year." Axel said indifferently. He sat on his hard wood floor leaning against the side of the bed.

"Oh…" Roxas said. "Must be hard… you must be lonely and miss them…"

"Nah, it's hard to miss someone you've never known," Axel said coolly trying not to leak any bitterness into his voice. His eyes were moving inattentively around his room landing on his bookshelf and onto his DVD case. He reached out an arm to grab it and open it.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Axel asked grinning lazily holding up a DVD of _The Godfather. _

"Okay," Roxas said smiling.

Axel took out a slim white laptop from one of the desk drawers, placed it on a chair across from where they sat and inserted the CD. He closed the curtains to darken the room and started the movie.

They were halfway through the movie, Axel really loved this part. He and Roxas commented here and there throughout the movie, agreeing and disagreeing. Maybe it was the dark room and how comfy he was. But he noticed that his head and eyelids were feeling heavy and that the sound around him was becoming fainter and fainter. His surroundings grew dark and were soon consumed into nothingness.

By the time Axel regained consciousness, it was dark outside. For a minute or two, he wasn't fully aware of anything except for the hazy darkness. It felt like he was asleep for hours…

His head was leaning on something warm and soft… He turned his head so that his cheek brushed what he saw was soft blonde hair. He felt that bizarre feeling again that unconsciously caused him to raise his hand to touch that golden hair.

Roxas' eyes were closed; his long eyelashes were softly touching his skin. Axel could see every detail of his face. Those eyelashes were mostly light brown mixed with a tinge of gold.

Axel's green eyes trailed down from his closed eyes to his perfectly shaped nose to those slightly parted lips. His heart felt like it quickened and he could hear it pounding in his ears. It was so loud he could've sworn that Roxas would wake up. He leaned his face closer to the sleeping boy's. He breathed in Roxas' scent, he smelled sweet - like ice cream.

Axel traced the bottom lip gently with his thumb, replacing it with his own lips. Their lips fit perfectly, it was like a kiss he never had before. He pressed into the kiss wanting to feel _more. _He felt Roxas awaken but went on with slipping his tongue into his mouth.

To Axel's surprise, he felt Roxas deepen the kiss himself and grab the front of his shirt. He could tell that he wasn't fully awake yet. After a few seconds though, he felt himself being pushed away and a noise of protest.

Axel was aware of this but didn't cease his advances. Roxas was smaller than him, and much weaker. Axel didn't want to stop – but more than that, he felt like as if he _couldn't _stop. But somehow when he opened his eyes and met those mesmerizing blue eyes which were a little wet, he stopped and pulled away. He looked a little teary… was he crying?

Axel was stunned at what he had done. Was it too soon? Was it a mistake? Should he not have done it at all?

"R-Roxas…" He mumbled, lifting an arm and helplessly trying to reach out to him. "I'm sorry..."

Axel got up and ran out of his home almost tripping at the door. He stayed at a park a block from the condo for hours. After all, it was his own fault; he should give him space. Feelings of anger and regret flooded his mind. What was he thinking? It was over now.

With that one stupid kiss, everything was over. Roxas would probably never talk to him again; he might've even developed some kind of psychological stress disorder. What the _hell was he gonna do now? _

And worst of all: It was the first time Axel had ever fallen in love with someone.

* * *

**A/U: **Review please, although I suspect there will be some flames… its okay, just be honest… I dunno if I'll continue… BLLAHhhhh….


	4. Chapter 4 :: Slump

**Hey Y'all. **I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long!

This chapter is all about Axel's background in this story and his "Slump" as you can see from the title of this chapter. I was actually in a slump myself lately which is why i thought i had given up writing...(crazyyyy) so I wrote this chapter relating to it.

The next chapter however will have Roxas(YAY! He'll be back!), his two friends, and other "suprise" characters coming in. So check that out.

I WILL update much sooner than i have this time. But with exams coming up next week, it might take me max 2 weeks to update. I was reminded by a user on FF who Pmed me and told me to update or they wouldnt live xD. Lol i just want to say thanks. And that I dedicate this chapter to you, you know who you are. Because you helped me realize that there are people who like my fanfics and are waiting for me to update. Well here it is. The long awaited chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**C****hapter 4 :: Slump**

The moon shone brightly in the sky illuminating the small playground which was completely deserted except for one teenage boy who sat slumped on a swing. The sound of the squeaking metal rang in the air. The red haired boy looked up at the pitch black sky with a sullen expression. He got up and started walking in the empty street to his condo building. Axel felt that it was about time that he should start heading back.

He hesitated at the door, drawing back his hand when he reached for the cold metal doorknob. He licked his dry lips entering his tenebrous home. Before he stepped into his living room he removed his shoes and walked straight into his bedroom. Without turning on the light, he stood there staring at the place where it all ended. Axel lied down on his bed staring up at the white ceiling with his open eyes. He didn't know how long he laid there, his mind blank and unable to sleep.

But after an immeasurable amount of time had passed, he got up and sat in front of the computer. It was still on since Roxas had used it. Axel glanced at the corner of the screen, it was 4 am. He opened his email inbox clicking the one from Demyx and Zexion.

It read: (Demyx) :3? Plans? Seriously dude? I thought you liked the more experienced type these days. Just go slowly so that you don't scare him off… He seems like the type that doesn't have any experience with love, women and even less, men. _o Good luck!X3 I hope everything goes greattt. Introduce us to little Roxy boy when we get back!

(Zexion) Hmmm… Roxas, eh? You know… he might just be the perfect thing for you. Like Demyx said, go slow. I know how fast you go, but you may find that going slower might be a more enjoyable experience Best of luck.

Axel dropped his head on the desk in front of him, feeling a devastation overtake him. He was going to have to live with this awful soul tearing feeling his entire life… It was never going to go away was it? He raised his head struggling to find the words to explain to his friends that it was over. That he couldn't introduce Roxas like he wanted to, that now, he couldn't go slow even if he wanted to.

Was this how it felt to be lost in love? To be a captive locked in an eternal cell with no way out? His eyes were tired and his mind was becoming quacked. He was getting melodramatic and was getting sick of it. This was just a part of the average flawed human's life, right? He tried to convince himself that soon he'd be laughing over this with his friends in the future. But he couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried. Axel got up from his seat and went into the washroom reaching into the medicine cabinet. He was leaving this as a last resort but at this point, who cared, he probably wouldn't get any sleep if he didn't use them.

Popping the lid off the container, Axel took out 2 sleeping pills, went to the kitchen and swallowed them with water. He returned to his bedroom and closed his blinds all the way so that the room was pitch dark. Blindly lying on his bed and snuggling underneath the covers, he shut his eyes feeling the effect of the pills overcome him. Soon he was relaxed and completely knocked out.

_ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _

The sound of his name being called dully sounded in the back of his mind. He vaguely heard something thumping and his name again. His head was underneath his cozy sheets and his mind less than half awake. He swept in and out of consciousness for a mere couple of seconds only to go back to dreamland.

_ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _

He opened his eyes feeling more refreshed than he did the entire year. He sprang out of bed feeling happy and energetic. The sound of the television and talking could be heard coming from the living room. Confused but unafraid, he ventured out towards the sounds to see familiar people lounging on his couch completely at home drinking tea.

"Demyx! Zexion!" Axel exclaimed surprised and happy walking towards them. "It's great to see you two, but why are you back so early?"

"Well, there was news of a 3 day storm, so we decided to come back early and surprise you," Demyx said.

"Since we're back, do you want to go to the beach? It's almost time for our tradition." Zexion suggested.

_Our tradition__… _Axel thought. Yes, indeed, it was nearing that time of the year. February 8th. He thought of the beach, their special spot that they had always went to every year, since three years back. He could almost smell the sea air, hear the seagulls' cries, and feel the sand beneath his bare feet…

And he did.

The scene around him blurred away forming into that exact scene in his mind. He looked around him startled then laughed to himself looking up at the clear blue sky he now saw. He was dreaming. He hardly lucid dreamed - he was definitely going to take advantage of this situation.

He thought of standing on a steel tower high up in the air. The sun was just setting, colouring everything with a pinkish hue. He felt the wind swirling softly around him urging him to do what he always wanted to do. Confidently walking to the edge of the steel pole, he balanced himself jumping off feeling as though time had stopped. He fell towards the ground feeling something spread out from his back. At the last possible second before he hit the earth, he soared upwards into the vast sky feeling freer than he ever had in his whole life.

Axel saw a trail of fiery red feathers trail behind him floating in the air as if held by magic. He flew towards the magnificent burning ball feeling the heat becoming stronger and stronger. It was hurting his eyes, but he just squinted through the heat. Sharp hot pain seared through his back. He smelled smoke, and felt something burning…

But he still kept going keeping his sight solely on that fiery ball of light and energy.

So close. _So close…_

He felt his body jolt downwards and then plunge to the ground. He saw bits of fire coming off of him and drifting in the air. Then he felt himself suddenly immersed in cool water. The explosive sound cut off almost immediately by the water that blocked his ears.

Everything faded away as he felt himself being pulled into consciousness.

_ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _

Silence.

Axel didn't move for what seemed like an hour. He was pretty sure that school had ended already but didn't care. He rolled to the side until he fell on the floor with his blanket wrapped around him. With the blinds and curtains covering the windows, the room was very dark. He knew that he couldn't stay this way forever. Sure, it was comfortable, but he had a stomach and a bladder to tend to.

He spent an hour to shower and wash up, eat some light soup, and change his clothes. He had slept in his jeans which were extremely uncomfortable; it felt _great _when he slipped into his baggy cotton pants which felt soft as a hamster's fur. He carelessly smoothed his hair back tying it into a small ponytail. It was 7 pm when he took notice of the time.

He didn't particularly care that he had skipped school that day as he lived by himself and wouldn't get in trouble by his parents. He spent half an hour in front of the television mindlessly staring at the screen. Soon, tiring of this unproductive activity, he surfed the net for the rest of the night. The best thing to do when you need to forget something is find something to distract you.

Axel did just that. He played a MMORPG called Diamond Heart, losing awareness of the passing time. It was definitely nice to kick back and relax for once. This was his holiday. This wasn't a solution but a distraction; he knew this but tried not to think about it. He grudgingly knew that once he went back to school and glimpsed Roxas, he would feel that tight knot in his stomach. He knew that he'd have to see him again in almost all of his classes.

Axel swallowed concentrating more on defeating the boss monster and levelling up. At about 10 pm, he felt stuffy staying in his home for too long breathing the same air over and over again. He didn't bother to change his pants, he just grabbed his sweater and keys putting it on as he put on his shoes.

He walked through quiet neighbourhoods and parks with trails that stretched for kilometres. The paths were gently lit by the tall streetlamps. He kept his hands in his pockets and fumbled with his lighter. It wasn't as if he planned on bringing it. It was just in the sweater he randomly picked. He withdrew his hand from his pocket, holding a small pack of cigarettes.

It had been weeks since he even thought of smoking. He wasn't addicted or anything but sometimes when he was really stressed out, it helped clear his mind. Demyx and Zexion weren't against it, but some people who saw him smoking in broad daylight in the public eye sometimes gave him stern looks.

Axel shrugged taking one stick out. There wasn't anyone here now was there? Besides, he never cared about the negative attention it sometimes attracted, he rather liked it. That rebellious feeling.

He lightly grasped a cigarette between his lips as he lit it. He inhaled slowly rolling the smoky air between his tongue, finally letting it out in a gray puff. He ventured into a neighbourhood with many houses where he steadily kept walking for about 5 minutes. He lit a second cigarette turning around to head back home.

Axel saw a person walking the opposite way on the same sidewalk but paid no mind. But when he glanced at the person's face, he froze. It was his teacher, Mr. Ryan.

_Ugh! _He thought. _I'm seeing him everywhere these days… _

For a minute, he couldn't move as his body was torn between the action of throwing away his cigarette and looking for where to run. To his terror, about three metres away, Mr. Ryan's eyes moved across Axel's face but didn't seem to recognize him. Axel jumped into the street hiding in the shadow on the opposite sidewalk.

He watched his teacher sweating as he crushed his remaining cigarette with his heel. Mr. Ryan had looked back at where Axel was just seconds ago with a confused expression on his face. Axel crouched behind a tree creeping out after he was sure that he was gone. Axel ran the rest of the way home closing his front door behind him.

He took his sweater off hooking it on a hanger and placing it in his closet. He was so glad that Mr Ryan hadn't caught him. With that teacher, he didn't know what kind of punishment he would get. But he had a pretty good idea, roasting over a fire, parents called, detention, suspension… the list went on and on. The _good thing _was that he _didn't _get caught, this, Axel tried to concentrate on.

By now, Axel suspected that Mr Ryan lived near him which is why he was seeing him everywhere. He may have moved recently which would explain why he didn't see him a lot before.

It was currently midnight, but he didn't really feel tired because he slept in extremely late. He decided to take this time to reply to the email from Demyx and Zexion.

He took his time trying to figure out what he should tell them. He didn't want to say so in a manner that they would think he pitied himself or expected sympathy from them, and he didn't want to lie to them. In the end, Axel decided to just tell them everything. He knew he could trust them. If not them, then who? He typed out everything – from his true intent for starting the game to seeing Mr Ryan and Roxas at the restaurant to the kiss to the close call an hour ago.

He didn't bother reading the email over to check if he said too much, but just sent it. Axel suddenly felt completely wiped out after sending the email. He felt lighter, like as if a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders.

Axel fell asleep after a few minutes and had a dreamless sleep.

_ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _

It was 10 am when Axel woke up. He couldn't go back to sleep, so he got up and peeked out from the blinds. He quickly drew back as the bright light flashed into his eyes. It had been more than 24 hours that he had last seen the sun.

He slowly pulled back the blinds from the shadows and waited until his eyes adjusted to the light to move around. He didn't plan on going to school that day either. Instead, he spent his day finishing all the assignments he had gotten.

His day was quite uneventful. His only connection to the outside world was the regular email exchanges with his two friends. Axel opened the email reply that had been sent an hour ago. It was filled with exclamation marks and he could almost see the two of them clamouring over each other to type their responses. They joked about the whole teacher-student relationship to try and make him feel better, and all the things Mr Ryan would've done if he had caught Axel the previous night. They had also written that they thought it was a good idea to get a day off but to return to school soon. Their message of concern and amusement helped him.

But best of all, they said that they were coming back in two days.

Axel smiled and got up to brew some tea. After leaving the scorching liquid in a cup to cool down, he went downstairs to the lobby to check his mailbox. There were a few envelopes in the small box. He shifted through them as he went back upstairs.

_Advertisement… rent… the usual allowance… __from R-_

Axel stopped walking and hesitantly tucked the small envelope in his pocket along with the other envelopes. Once he returned home, he sat on his living room couch and slowly took out the envelope and studied it.

At the front of the enclosed envelope read: _From Reno_.

Reno was his older cousin whom Axel's parents had adopted when he was really young due to an accident. Axel and Reno had gotten along fine, but Axel had always harboured feelings of resentment, bitterness and competition towards him. His parents had always favoured Reno and constantly compared him to their son. Reno was smarter, more popular, got along much better with Axel's parents than he did himself, and always seemed to be much better of a person than Axel was. Worst of all, Axel's parents had chose perfect Reno to take over their businesses over their own son.

The envelope itself was neat and the stamp was one from France – which was where his parents currently were to manage their businesses. He fidgeted with the opening pulling out the letter that was inside.

It read:

_Axel._

_It's been a while, just wanted to say hey. Hope you're not too lonely, eh? With you living by yourself and all. Aunt and Uncle told me to tell you hello and that they miss you – _Axel scoffed at that. It was probably just an input from Reno to make him feel better – _We haven't talked or had contact for what – a year? I thought it was high time to send a letter. Aunt and uncle have been really busy…_

_I also wanted to talk to you about something else… uh, well this might sound a little weird. But __just keep an open mind, kay?_

_What do you think of coming here and living with me?_

_I know it's kinda abrupt and really weird to be asked this all of a sudden, but just think about it. Seriously think about it. It's up to you. _

_From your big bro, _

_Reno_

Axel finished reading the letter with wide surprised eyes. There were a lot of questions going through his head. The most obvious one being WHY? _Why does he want me to go all the way across the world to live with him all of a sudden? And what do mother and father think of this? Do they even know that their adoptive son had contact with their forgotten son who they haven't talked to in two years? _

He really was forgotten. They most likely didn't even think of him as a son but as some kind of far off relative who they continually supported. The money that was sent every week wasn't even sent by them personally. It was sent automatically from the bank to their assistants to mail. They made so much money that they probably didn't even notice it going in the first place.

Axel cast off the letter harshly across the room not seeing where it landed as he walked off into his room. He stood in front of the wall opposite of his bed staring deadly at it. He suddenly punched the wall with all his force biting back a growl of pain which instantly shot through his entire arm. He repeatedly punched the wall with his fist until he felt his anger replaced by pain.

It hurt like hell. But he didn't want to look at it. Instead, he flopped backwards onto the bed resting his right hand carefully beside him. It felt wet. He paid it no mind. Axel had left the bottle of sleeping pills beside his bed with a bottle of water. He carefully used his left hand to swallow two pills and laid back down. He closed his eyes to let sleep overtake him.


End file.
